Une journée dans la vie de Juza Sakakura
by SHINING BONAR
Summary: Une histoire vraiment cool sur le meilleur personnage de Danganronpa, Juza Sakakura. Aujourd'hui Hinata allait déclarer sa flamme à Chiaki, Juza allait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'humilier en public. Peut contenir des crossovers mineurs et du sexe. Chisa X Juzo et aussi des red shirt meurent.
1. En route vers l'école!

Partie 1 : Une journée dans la vie de Juza Sakakura.

Sakakura en avait presque terminé avec son entraînement matinal, il sentait que aujourd'hui allait être une très belle journée.

Il s'entraînait avec sa technique ultime, LE POINT ÉCLATANT sur son punchingbag de Hinata (il en avait un de Naegi avant mais malheuresement il l'a trop utilisé et il est brisé maintenant).

Sa technique était parfaite comme à son habitude, il n'en pouvait plus et voulait absolument l'utiliser sur le vrai Hinata.

Ce mois-ci il faisait une sèche afin que toutes les femelles tombent amoureuses de son corps de rêve. Il s'était fait un café et avait pris un comprimé d'Éphédrine, il avait besoin de beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui. C'était une journée unique car aujourd'hui Hinata allait dévoiler ses sentiments pour la belle Chaiki ou quelque chose comme ça, Juza ne se rappelait plus vraiment de son nom, il se rappelle par contre de lui avoir confisqué sa PSP et de l'avoir brisé sous ses yeux. Juza était un sentimental donc il était parti avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer devant lui. C'était un badboy avec un cœur d'or, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir les femmes pleurer devant lui.

Avant de partir de la maison il s'assura de prendre une petite douche rapide ( douche froid évidemment) avec les trois filles qu'il avait rencontré dans la rue hier. Juza décida de ne pas porter son uniforme de sécurité aujourd'hui, après tout il n'allait pas à l'école pour faire son job mais bien pour quelque chose de RÉELLEMENT important.

Juza se rendait à Hope's Peak quand tout à court il vu un mec frapper une poutre de bois avec un marteau, il faisait aussi du shadowboxing comme un débutant. Juza le traita d'imbécile, descendit le voir et lui montra comment les vrais hommes boxent. L'imbécile le remercia et c'est ainsi que Ippo améliora son Dempsey Roll, c'était maintenant le Sakakura Roll. ( Sakakura s'en tapait de se faire voler ses techniques il était déjà champion du monde, et puis de toute façon son point éclatant lattait tout le monde). Autant aider les débutants qui avaient un peu de potentiel se disait Juza.

Juza retourna en haut et se mis à courrir de toutes ses forces, selon ses contacts Hinata allait révéler ses sentiments avant que l'école commence. Juza devait se dépêcher pour humilier cette sous-merde de Hinata!

SOUDAINEMENT venu de nulle part il y avait un putain de gros truck pepsi, il était ouvert et il en tomba des canettes géantes de Pepsi! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel pensa Juza tout en évitant toutes les canettes, même Golgo 13 il se serait pissé dessus dans cette situation mais pas notre Juza.

Juza s'arrêta un moment et regarda tous les gens qui étaient morts écrasés par ces cannettes ( de toute façon c'était des red shirt et aucune femmes étaient mortes parce que Juza les auraient sauvé, il est trop fort)

PEPSIMAN lui-même sorti de nulle part et félicita Juzo. Il lui dit qu'il avait le potentiel de devenir le prochain Pepsiman!

Juza le bouscula violemment et vola le truc Pepsi, il commença à conduire très aggresivement et écrasa quelques personnes au passage mais si ses estimations étaient correctes de toute façon la police allait se pointer dans 5 ou 10 minutes. Ça allait lui donner assez de temps pour improviser un truc et pas se faire arrêter, la dernière fois qu'il était allez en prison il a rencontré un certain Narushima Ryo et il s'était amusé comme un fou, rien ne peut arrêter cette puissance de la nature qu'est le grand Juzo Sakakura!


	2. Hinata se fait DÉFONCER!

Partie 2 : La confession d'Hinata.

Juza était enfin arrivé à l'école, il manqua de faucher un pauvre petit chiot en faisant un virement rapide mais heureusement il percuta Hifumi Yamada à la place et le camion arrêta net. (Tout le monde se foutait de Yamada de toute façon)

Malheuresement Juza constata que tout était fini! Il ne restait presque plus personne… Il s'approcha et aperçu Hinata, il avait l'air vraiment triste.

C'est alors que Juza comprit pourquoi : Chiaki était avec un nerd habillé en Austin Powers. Le nerd jouait à sa PSP et Chiaki essayait de l'embrasser. Elle avait enfin trouvé son homme de rêve et était comblée, elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir ce minable de Hinata.

Juza senti que le nerd avait une aura monstrueuse, il recula de 5 pas, 3 pas de plus qu'il avait fait lors de son combat contre King Hippo, le combat le plus dur de sa vie. Ce nerd était surpuissant, Juza avait l'impression d'être un lion devant un dragon.

Le nerd et Chiaki entrèrent dans l'école, laissant derrière eux Hinata qui pleurnichait. Juza ne pouvait plus tenir et botta Hinata, le faisant tombé par terre.

« Il y a un problème Hinata? Comment as-été ta confession? » Juza dit avec le plus grand des sourires.

Il rebotta le minable encore, c'était trop génial, mieux encore que les trois filles que Juza s'était fait hier.

Hinata était tout sale et encore entrain de pleurer, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se défendre des puissants coup de Juza.

« Tu sais pourquoi les filles ne t'aiment pas, Hinata? C'est parce que tu es une merde. Tu es tellement banal, il n'y a rien qui peut te démarquer des autres, tu n'as aucune ambition, tu pues c'est tout. Les hommes comme toi ne méritent ni amis, ni filles, rien du tout en fait. Pour avoir des choses dans la vie il faut travailler pour! » Termina Juza avant de rebotter Hinata le loser.

SOUDAINEMENT DE NULLE PART LA SIRÈNE DE LA POLICE SE FIT ENTENDRE!

Merde! Juza devait se dépêcher!

La musique thème de superman se mit à jouer… Juza allait utiliser son attaque ultime! LE POINT ÉCLATANT! Hinata savait qu'il allait morfler ( même les petits mammifères ont un instinct de survie) Il se mit à courrir le plus vite possible loin de Juza mais malheuresement ses jambes de nerd ne pouvait couvrir une grande distance…

« Prends ça pathétique vermisseau, toute ma colère, toute ma haine contre les minables comme toi…. ET TOUT MON MANTEAU SUPERCOOL! POINT ÉCLATANT!

Tel un lion avant d'abbatre sa proie, Juza sauta devant Hinata, le retrappant immédiatement grâce à ses puissantes jambes de boxeurs et frappa Hinata droit au visage.

Hinata s'évanouie aussitôt et plein de sang gicla! Juza s'était retenu, après tout il ne pouvait pas juste tuer des gens comme ça (pas encore du moins, on va oublier tous les gens qu'il a écrasé en camion au dernier chapitre et Yamada aussi c'était des red shirt).

Juza était sûr d'avoir brisé le nez de Hinata et il se sentait vraiment bien, content de sa réussite.

Meilleure jounée à vie, bon c'est l'heure de rentrer, pensa Juza avant de sortir un cigare et de l'allumer. Il allait aller se saouler et faire la fête, se faire quelques filles aussi… MAIS SOUDAINEMENT!


End file.
